No Snooze Is Good News
First Act In a cold arctic area, Bogus is dressed up as an Eskimo as he tosses a pickax tied to a rope as hits the side of a mountain. However, a strong wind suddenly picks up as Bogus gets blown back, before the rope breaks, which causes Bogus to crash into the side of another mountain. After prying himself off, Bogus starts running against the wind before he grabs hold of the pickax as he starts to climb up the mountain. After making it to the top of the mountain, Bogus starts chiseling into the mountain before revealing some ice cream. It turns out that Bogus is actually in the freezer as he eats all of the ice cream in the container. After eating all of the ice cream, Bogus tries to climb out of the ice cream container, but it tips over, causing Bogus to slide until running into another ice cream box. Bogus then starts seeing ice cream cones circling around his head as he grabs one and eats it, before noticing a nearby box of Popsicles as he runs over to it, picks up the box, and acquires a Popsicle as he also eats it. After eating the Popsicle, Bogus then breaks the Popsicle stick in half as he uses the halves of the stick as skis before he starts skiing all over the freezer, before crashing into an ice cube tray, which sends the ice cubes flying until they come back down again and form an igloo around Bogus. Inside the igloo, Bogus then pulls out a chisel as he starts tapping on the side of the igloo, until it gets reduced to an ice statue bearing Bogus's likeness. Afterwards, Bogus then runs over to a small door on the floor of the freezer as he opens it up before peering into the refrigerator. Bogus then starts jumping on the plastic wrap covering a bowl of strawberries before diving into the bowl as he eats all of the strawberries. After eating all of the strawberries, Bogus jumps out of the bowl before he jumps off one of the shelves of the refrigerator. This time, Bogus is now dressed as a farmer on a farm as he attempts to milk a cow, but isn't getting any milk. Bogus then pulls the pail away before laying under the cow before getting sprayed by some milk from the cow's udder. Bogus then places the pail back under the cow before looking over and noticing a chicken running into the hen house. Bogus then runs into the hen house, only to get chased out seconds later by an angry rooster, as Bogus hops over a fence, before noticing that he is now in a pen with a sleeping bull. Bogus dresses up as a matador as he approaches the bull while waving the cape, as the bull starts to wake up and notice Bogus. Bogus then tosses the cape as it lands on the bull's face, which angers the bull so much that he starts chasing after Bogus before tossing Bogus into the air with his horns, which sends Bogus flying out of the milk carton and into some celery and carrots. Bogus then hacks up the celery and carrots while dressed as an Indiana Jones-esque explorer before approaching a can of chunked pineapple with a picture of a hula dancer as he is also dressed as a hula dancer. Bogus then swipes the drink that the hula dancer was holding as he drinks it before he starts dancing the hula, but he ends up losing his balance and falling over, before getting hit in the face by a soap bubble. Bogus then manages to hitch a ride on another soap bubble as he starts floating directly over Kevin, who is sleeping on the kitchen floor, as he blows a raspberry at him. Kevin wakes up as he looks around in confusion, while Bogus floats over to the kitchen sink, just as the bubble pops and Bogus falls into the kitchen sink, which is full of soapy water. After cleaning himself up, Bogus then dives into the soapy water as he starts scuba-diving underneath the water before he runs into a monstrous green sponge that starts chasing him under the water. Bogus then uses a fork to pull the drain plug out of the sink, which causes the water in the sink to drain. Bogus climbs up the chain for the sink drain before swinging over out of the sink as he lands directly on Kevin's nose, which wakes up Kevin from his sleep. Kevin tries to hit Bogus, but he only succeeds in hitting himself on the nose as Bogus blows some soap bubbles in Kevin's face before running towards the living room, with Kevin in hot pursuit. Bogus then retreats into the ventilation duct, which causes Kevin to bump his nose on the side of the duct. Inside the walls of the house, Bogus then approaches his hammock as he starts having a good laugh afterwards. Second Act Back inside the walls of the Anybody residence, Bogus is asleep as he starts dreaming. First, he dreams that he's a pirate standing in front of a treasure chest, which he opens up to reveal a bushel of doughnuts. Bogus then uses his sword to spear some of the doughnuts before flinging them as they fly into the air before coming back down again as Bogus catches them in his mouth and eats them. Bogus then changes the channel on his dream, where he is now in a pie-eating contest. However, before Bogus can even bite into the first pie, a spider suddenly grabs the pie away from him before eating it in one bite. This prompts Bogus to change the channel on his dream once again, this time showing Bogus surfing on the ocean before he is suddenly approached by the spider, who is wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Bogus wakes up from his dream before noticing the spider coming towards him. Bogus jumps off his hammock as the spider lands on it afterwards, before Bogus then pulls on the hammock and lets it go, sending the spider flying up into the air. After that's over, Bogus is about to climb back into his hammock again, before he notices the shadow of a pair of Dirt Dudes coming towards him. Bogus comes up with an idea on how to stop the Dirt Dudes as he pulls out a tennis racket and a ring of keys from his pocket before pulling out a pocket watch, which he uses to hypnotize the Dirt Dudes into stopping in their tracks. The Dirt Dudes are now completely at the mercy of Bogus, as he commands for them to bow down to him. Bogus then commands for the Dirt Dudes to jump upside-down on their heads before commanding for them to fly up into the air. The Dirt Dudes quickly snap out of their hypnosis before realizing how high up they are before falling back down as Bogus pulls out a portable hole from his pocket and sets it on the floor, as the Dirt Dudes fall into the hole. After the Dirt Dudes are taken care of, Bogus puts the hole back into his pocket again before hopping back into his hammock again as he prepares to go back to sleep. However, he is suddenly disturbed by a leaky pipe that is directly above his hammock, as Bogus states that he's never going to get any sleep with any disruptions. This prompts Bogus to walk along the rafters on the inside walls before coming upon a stack of records. Bogus then sees a record cover that has a picture of a woman sitting on a chair next to a table with a bowl of fruit punch as he leaps into the record cover, landing in the punch bowl. Bogus then jumps out from the punch bowl before telling the woman that he'll cheer her up, as he starts making funny faces, but the woman doesn't react. Bogus realizes how serious this is as he tells the woman that she has to cheer up, before he reaches out from the record cover and pulls out a record and sets the record on the floor before picking up a metal spike, which he uses to play music on the record. Bogus is now riding on the metal spike, just as the record starts playing sad music, which prompts Bogus to start crying, as the woman is still silent. Bogus then stops crying before jumping off the metal spike as the record now starts playing upbeat music as Bogus starts dancing, which cheers up the woman as she also starts dancing too. Bogus continues dancing until he finds himself standing in front of what is apparently the woman's boyfriend. The tough guy is not very happy about Bogus cheering up his girlfriend, as Bogus runs for his life before exiting the record cover, followed by the tough guy afterwards. Bogus is running around the rafters of the inside walls with the tough guy still after him before running back to the stack of records again. Bogus pulls out another record as he starts taunting the tough guy who is still running towards him. The tough guy then jumps into the record that Bogus is holding, which turns out to be a ballet record, as the tough guy is now wearing a ballerina suit while assuming a ballet pose as Bogus pokes fun at him. Bogus crawls over towards the ventilation duct that leads to the bedroom of Tommy Anybody as he leaps out from the duct and lands in Tommy's baseball glove, which is kept on the top of the shelf. Bogus then proclaims himself to be a clever trickster when it comes to outwitting his foes. The scene then switches to where Tommy is asleep in bed as it is now nighttime. Bogus then decides that he should get some sleep as well as he dozes off afterwards. Third Act The camera pans across the neighborhood once again before closing in on the Anybody residence, before cutting to the inside of Tommy's bedroom where Bogus is still asleep in the baseball glove. Bogus suddenly awakens when he hears the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Anybody coming into Tommy's bedroom, as they set up Tommy's brand new computer. Bogus becomes so excited about the prospect of using the computer, before losing his balance as he falls off the shelf and lands on the floor. Mr. Anybody then picks up the baseball glove, with Bogus still inside, as he throws the ball into the glove, but Bogus dodges, before Mr. Anybody places the baseball glove back on the shelf, before he and Mrs. Anybody leave the room. Bogus comes out from under the baseball glove before jumping off the shelf and landing beside the computer. Bogus then picks up one of the discs, which is a dragonslaying game as he turns on the computer before inserting the disc into the hard drive. However, the disc suddenly pops out after a few seconds and hits Bogus, knocking him back a few feet. Bogus charges forward as he shoves the disc back into the hard drive again. When Bogus looks away for a few seconds, the disc comes out again, but Bogus turns around and growls angrily, which causes the disc to go back into the hard drive again. This time, the disc stays in the hard drive, before Bogus starts dancing once again. After finishing dancing, Bogus then looks up to see a damsel in distress being menaced by a monstrous dragon. Bogus takes control of the joystick as he controls a knight to face off against the dragon. Unfortunately, no matter how many times Bogus tries again, the dragon always destroys the knight sent to slay him. This causes Bogus to angrily slap the joystick before it comes back and hits Bogus back. Bogus then starts pressing some buttons on the keyboard to control the knight, but the knight still keeps getting destroyed by the dragon. This prompts Bogus to jump next to the hard drive of the computer as he enters the hard drive, before entering cyberspace. Bogus starts walking along until he finds himself narrowly dodging electric surges that come his way, before being struck down by another electric surge as he hits the ground. Bogus then hears the damsel still yelling for help as he rushes off and enters the game as a brave knight known as Sir Bogie-a-lot. Sir Bogie-a-lot suddenly bumps into the dragon who starts shooting electric blasts as Bogus runs for his life. Bogus then uses his shield to reflect one of the blasts as it strikes the dragon, causing him to shrink down to a smaller and harmless version of himself. The now-miniaturized dragon finds himself powerless against Bogus as he runs away, while at the same time, the damsel runs towards Bogus, intending to give him a big kiss for rescuing her. However, Bogus has second thoughts as he runs away past the dragon. The disc then pops out from the hard drive as Bogus reaches out and grabs another disc, pulling into the hard drive. This time, Bogus now finds himself as a pirate on a deserted island, cornered by a group of tropical women who want to give him a kiss, but Bogus doesn't want any part of it as he runs away once again, across the water. That disc then pops out from the hard drive before Bogus once again reaches out and and pulls in another disc. Tommy then enters his bedroom as he's anxious to try out his brand new computer that his parents got for him. On the computer screen, there are different obstacles as Tommy starts playing the game, controlling a yellow dot as the dot approaches a gorilla. The gorilla tries to grab Bogus, who is revealed to be the yellow dot, but he quickly dodges before finding himself being menaced by a huge snake. Bogus escapes the snake before approaching a saber-toothed tiger (Smilodon) who also chases Bogus away as he also gets chased away by a vulture. Bogus then comes up to a huge stone gorilla who tries on stomp Bogus, but he escapes again before making his way past more obstacles until reaching the finish. Tommy is excited that he finally won the game, before becoming confused and surprised upon seeing Bogus in the computer, now dressed as a king, with the dragon as his pet. However, he is suddenly approached by the damsel in distress and the tropical women, which prompts Bogus to run away and escape from the computer as Bogus is relieved that that's all over with while standing beside Tommy. The two friends then share a laugh afterwards. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Tommy Anybody * Dirt Dudes * Mr. Anybody * Mrs. Anybody * Kevin the Bulldog Category:Episodes